Sano and Kenshin's Night Out
by Cloud And Sephiroth Reborn
Summary: Sano is bored one night and drags Kenshin out to a bar. Happens after the end of the manga but Sano stayed. Enjoy my first shot at writing!


Sano and Kenshin's Night Out

A/N: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. That honor is held by one mister Nobuhiro Watsuki.

It was a lazy night at the Kamiya Dojo, and Sano was bored out of his mind.

He thought about bugging Yahiko, but the young samurai had left the Dojo on a date with Tsubame.

He also thought of Megumi, but she was likely asleep at this hour. His mind drifted to Katsura, but his old comrade was at an art display.

That just left Kenshin.

It was going to be hard to tear him and Kaoru apart; she hadn't let him out of her sight since they started dating. He thought of just telling Kaoru that he and Kenshin were going to hit up a bar and that she could just deal with it, but he thought about how many bruises he would get and decided that it just

wasn't worth it. No, this was going to take some fast thinking.

He went into the kitchen and looked around, trying to decide what to sabotage. It would be a waste to just throw away food, He would have to smuggle whatever he picked. Deciding he would be doing the world a favor, he went over to Kaoru's spices and swiped a few vital ingredients, then walked into the Dojo.

"Kaoru! We're out of spices." Sano said, a non-chalant look on his face. "What? Kenshin just bought some…." Kaoru glanced at Kenshin, who looked thoughtful. "This one does not remember using all the spice, but if Sano says so..." Kenshin stood, sliding his Sakabato into his hakama. "This one is going to the market. Would you help me, Sano?" Sano nodded, cheering in his mind. Who would have thought it would be this easy? "Alright," Kaoru said, "but you better be back in an hour." Kenshin smiled. "Of course, Kaoru-dono." He said as he and Sano walked out of the dojo.

Sano grabbed Kenshin by the back of his shirt and started dragging up the street the local bar was on. "Oro!" Kenshin yelped as he was being dragged. Sano stopped, and decided to tell Kenshin his plan. "Alright, you and me are gonna go and get drunk at the Kamekara." He said with an evil grin on his face.

"But this one is going to the market" Kenshin said, confused. Sano laughed. "Don't worry about the spice, I'll put it back later." Kenshin let out an "oro!" and sweat dropped. "It'll be fine, come on. Let's go have a good time on the town, huh?" Kenshin sighed, he wouldn't be able to persuade Sano to go back to the dojo…

-3 hours later-

"Bwahahaha!" Sano let out an obnoxious laugh. It had been a wild night, he and Kenshin both got

piss-ass drunk off the money Kaoru gave them for spice. They were the life of the party for the past few hours, with Sano trying performing magic tricks and Kenshin finding the Karaoke booth. Who knew Kenshin could sing like that? Speaking of Kenshin, he hadn't seen the red-headed swordsman in the last hour. He sat down on the curb, trying to remember where Kenshin had gone. Last time Sano saw him, Kenshin was saying he was going to find a hotel room… with… an oiran… oh crap, this was bad.

Sano ran all over town trying to find the swordsman, but with no luck. Worried about his life expectancy, he went to the dojo to tell Kaoru the bad news.

-Outside Kamiya Dojo-

Kenshin was leaning against the wall, the ground trying to slip out from under his feet. He should have left Sano a note, Gods knows he was too drunk to remember anything that Kenshin said to him. He had been trying to convince Sano to leave the bar and sleep off the sake, when an oiran came up to them with an offer. Kenshin decided to get a hotel room for the woman, and try to persuade her to take on a different life style. He told Sano this, but wasn't sure that he would remember.

"Kenshin!" He turned around, hearing his name. Sano was drunkenly running at him, trying to say something but failing horribly due to cottonmouth. As he got closer, Kenshin was able to make out what he was saying. "Don't do it… Kaoru's a great girl…" Kenshin sighed as he realized what Sano was in a huff about. "Sano, hey Sano, listen" Kenshin said, trying to get the rambling man's attention. "What," Sano said, still slurring but at least alert. "Nothing happened. This one was trying to help that woman." Kenshin said, hoping that Sano would understand. "Oh, okay. Oi Kenshin, where are we?"

Sano said, looking around. "Outside the dojo….oro…" Kenshin trailed off as he saw Kaoru, bokken at the ready.

-The next day-

"Alright Sir Ken, Sano. Remember, try not to overexert yourselves for a week." Megumi said as she was leaving. "Oh, and also try not to make Kaoru mad, I'm not sure she'll go this easy on you again"

Kenshin and Sano just groaned underneath their full body casts.

*Oiran-prostitute

This is the first story I am going to post on fanfiction. Please review and tell me if I should write more stories!


End file.
